The vacation of a lifetime
by Yoko's love
Summary: Duo has won a trip the the USA on a cruse. He can bring 4 people, not counting himself. What will happen when the ship crashes and everyone gets lost on an island? Can Duo find Heero before the unthinkable happends? And What does Quatre and Trowa do when


The vacation of a life time

By Kasadi Kaiba

**Disclamer**: I dont own any Gundam Characters, Only love the show

**Summary**::Duo has won a trip the the USA on a cruse. He can bring 4 people, not counting himself. What will happen when the ship crashes and everyone gets lost on an island? Can Duo find Heero before the unthinkable happends? And What does Quatre and Trowa do when they get in the "mood"?

**The Vacation of a life time::**

"Heero, Heero, come here now! Look what I got in the mail!" Duo was yelling to his young friend as he was running up the hall of the long mantion. Heero was at his computer looking at something when Duo busted threw the door, "Heero, LOOK!" Duo threw the invatation into Heero's face making him look at it. "What is it Duo" Heero said with a temper. "I did this thing and look what I won, Its a cruse to the USA. I can bring 4 people with me. Do you want to come?" Duo knew the answer to this. "Ok then its finel, your comming!" Heero couldnt get anything out and looked at Duo angraly. Duo ran out the room before Heero could say anything or he could chang his mind. Heero sighed and then smiled. "Heh, Duo did it again, always getting me in truble. Always doing things like that. Oh well, thats Duo for yah!" Heero looked over at the computer again and started working on what he was before Duo busted threw the doors.

Duo was running again threw the halls, looking for his other friends. He slowed down when he walked into Quatre's and Trowa's room. Duo heard his friends playing there instraments and Duo smiled a bit. He gently knocked on the door. Before Quatre could get to it, Duo busted threw and made Quatre fall to the ground. "Umm, hello to you to Duo" Quatre said alittle dissy. Duo looked imbaresed and then looked down at him, "Hey Trowa, Quatre, I won a cruse to the USA! Do you 2 want to come?" Duo knew as long as Trowa was around, he couldnt trick his friend like he did Heero. "Trowa, what do you think?" Trowa walked over to Duo and looked at the pice of paper. Trowa smiled and then looked over at Quatre, "Quatre, Bring your bathingsute, were going!" Quatre smiled back at Trowa happy "GRATE!" Duo smiled then frowed a bit, he knew he had to talk Wufei into it now. God was that going to be fun...

Duo now was kind of worryed, he didnt know if Wufei was going to go or not, and it wouldnt be the same... He walked down the halls now slowly, trying to think of a way to get him to come. Duo got to his door and went to go knock on it when the door opened and Wufei was right there. Duo smiled kindly looking at Wufei, "No," Wufei walked off as he said that. "Oh c'mon Wufei, you dont know what it is this time, you might have fun. Please, you would have fun..." Duo was begging Wufei. He looked back at him then sighed, "What is it this time?" He asked with anger in his voice. Duo jumped up and a smile came across him face. He ran up to him and then showed him the invintation. Wufei studyed it hard then looked back at Duo, "How long?" Duo knew that qustion was going to come up soon, "Only for 2 weeks... Quatre, Trowa, and Heero already said yes. So will you please come?" Duo gave Wufei gulty eyes. Wufei gave out a sigh, "Fine, Ill go, just shut up and leave me alone..." Wufei turned around as Duo jumped up. He then ran to him room happy as could be, he had to pack, he only had 3 days to find out what all he was going to bring. Now that he knew who was all comming he was happy. Now, alls he had to do was to find out WHAT to pack....

**Authers note::**

**What do you all think so fare? Is it good? I might end up taking it down because im afrade people wont like it. By the way, I love revews just to let you know, so you can side alot of them if you like ::hint hint::. Anyway, Ill update after the halodays because im going to spend it with my dad. Hope you all have a good Thanks Giving. **

** -Kasadi**

**G.4, Gundam 1, Wing Zero. OUT!**


End file.
